heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of DunBroch
DunBroch is the name of the Kingdom in the Pixar film ''Brave'' where King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and Hamish, Hubert and Harris live in. Location The Kingdom of DunBroch's exact location and size of the territory has not been emphasized, but it is shown to take place across the Scottish Highlands. A map of Scotland, briefly seen in ''Brave'', reveals DunBroch to be somewhere to the North of Loch Ness and the West of modern day Inverness. Lore The DunBroch, MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall clans were once enemies locked in constant war, but when Vikings, Romans and Northern invaders threatened them from the seas the 4 clans joined together under the sword of Fergus to defend there lands. Eventually the clans succeeded in protecting their lands from the invaders and formed the Kingdom of DunBroch and made the clan leaders Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall their lords of the kingdom then crowned Fergus their king and Elinor their queen. Notable Locations Castle DunBroch The home of King Fergus and Queen Elinor and their daughter Princess Merida and their sons Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. The Castle Green Where the Highland Games are held and where Merida and her family often go to do their outings. The Harbor Where boats come and go in the Kingdom and where Merida, Elinor, and Fergus say goodbye to the Lords and their sons. The Forest Where Merida enjoys riding through and shooting her arrows on targets she set up and explores. The Ring of Stones A circle of large tall stones where Merida encounters will o' the wisps and where the final showdown between Elinor and Mor'du takes place. The Witch's Cottage The cottage is where The Witch grants Merida a spell that she hoped would change her fate. The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom A crumbled castle where Mor'du resides and Merida and Elinor discover in the forest. Crone's Tooth The tall sheer vertical stone Merida climbs up. The Fire Falls The golden waterfall by the Crone's Tooth that is said that only ancient kings were brave enough to drink from and Merida drinks from it as well. Role in the Crossover DunBroch is the homeland of Merida DunBroch. It has been mentioned in the film that Vikings are considered invaders that led to the Kingdom's genesis, so the Vikings of Berk could be considered enemies to the four clans in present times. Given the natural accents of the adults in Berk, it could be possible that their locations could be too far off (especially with access to dragons). Apart from this, it could also be possible for DunBroch and Berk to be allies, along with Corona, Arendelle, and other locations. Images DunBroch Castle.jpg|Castle DunBroch Brave Concept Art - Kingdom.jpg|Concept Art for the Games Brave Concept Art - Lords.jpg|Clans of the Kingdom Brave Concept Art - Valley.jpg|Nearby Wilderness tumblr_m9ougyo8aF1qidtiwo1_500.gif tumblr_m9ougyo8aF1qidtiwo2_500.gif Brave-disneyscreencaps com-592.jpg|Here, you can see a map of DunBroch and the surrounding clans. brave-disneyscreencaps_com-3.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-15.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-388.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-391.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-409.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-420.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-423.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-885.jpg|Fire Falls Category:Brave Category:Location Category:Kingdom